


Valentino

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: People have the name of their soulmate on one wrist, and the name of their enemy on the other, but they have no way to know which one is which. Marc only has one name - Valentino.





	Valentino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjemciciastko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! ⭐🎁❄

Marc was young when he got his soulmark, and unlike everyone else, he got just one name, inked on his left wrist.

_Valentino_

He assumed he would get the other name when he was older, and he wondered if the name was his soulmate or his nemesis.

Never once did he consider that the Valentino marked on his wrist could be the legendary Valentino Rossi.

***

Vale covered up his wrist, just the fact that he had to see Max’s name inked on his body was enough to make them enemies for life.

Not that they needed any help hating each other.

He felt his blood boil every time he was near, his very presence was painful to endure.

Vale ran his fingers over the other name before covering it up too, making sure no-one could pretend to be his soulmate.

He wondered when fate would lead him to them.

It never crossed his mind that his soulmate could be the scrawny little kid racing in the junior series who looked at him as though he was a god.

***

Alex was seventeen when his marks appeared on his wrists, the words Luca and Jack etched on to his body.

He was fascinated by them, endlessly talking about which one would be his soulmate, and which one would be his nemesis.

“When are you going to get your other name?” Alex ran his fingers over Marc’s bare wrist, the unmarked skin taunting him.

Marc smiled, so far he could come up with only one explanation.

“I don’t think I have an enemy, everyone loves me.”

***

Sepang 2015 proved Marc wrong, and he spent the weeks after it shaking in rage at the fact that fate could do this to him.

Alex tried to comfort him, telling him that it would all be okay, but Marc knew the truth.

He pulled up his sleeve, showing Alex the name that was inked there for all eternity.

“I don’t have a soulmate, just an enemy.”

He wished that he believed that, but even after all that had happened, he couldn’t give up hope that Vale was his soulmate.

***

Soulmates weren’t mentioned again in the Marquez household.

But Alex knew that he had to do something.

He couldn’t bear to see his brother so unhappy, but he wasn’t sure that Marc would like the idea that Valentino Rossi, the man who had caused him all this pain, was his soulmate.

*

Alex hadn’t taken long to figure out that the Luca he was destined to be with, was Luca Marini.

It had started as a few longing glances, and then stolen kisses behind motorhomes, and finally making love in the back of hire cars. Always sneaking around so their brothers didn’t find out they were soulmates. But never once did they doubt that they were destined to be together.

The winter break meant they couldn’t see each other, but they were talking every day, to the point that Alex was sure his family knew something was going on.

He waited for over a week to get the house to himself, just so he could hear Luca’s voice.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Alex made kissy sounds down the phone, it was so cheesy, but that was how Luca made him feel.

“How’s Marc doing?”

“Still upset.” That was the understatement of the year, but Alex couldn’t describe the pain that Marc was in. “Are you sure Marc is Vale’s soulmate, it couldn’t be the other name?”

“The other name is Max, which has to be Biaggi, the one man that makes Vale look like he’s been punched in the gut every time his name is mentioned.”

“That’s how Marc looks any time someone mentions Vale’s name.” Alex bit his lip, the silence said it all, and he could hear Luca starting to speak before stopping again.

“Maybe Marc’s not his soulmate, but Vale’s definitely his.”

“What are we going to do?”

***

It took months to get Marc and Vale to grudgingly talk to each other, but it was clear that their friendship, if they were ever really friends, was damaged beyond repair.

“You know, when we’re naked in bed, my brother is the last person I want to be talking about.” Alex nipped at Luca’s lips, making him gasp before cuddling in closer, the smell of sex still hanging in the air.

“I thought it would be easier to get them to admit that they’re actually good together.” Luca reached out for Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he held it to his heart.

“They’re not good together, all they do is cause each other pain.”

“That can’t be true.”

“Maybe Marc’s right and he doesn’t have a soulmate.” Alex yawned, he’d talked about all of this so much that it was starting to feel futile.

“What are the odds that their soulmates are a different Marc and Valentino?”

“I don’t know, but they’re not exactly rare names.” Alex sat up so that he could look into Luca’s eyes, he needed him to see that he meant what he was saying. “Is it really worth keeping up this act, pushing them together when they seem destined to drift apart?”

Luca took a breath, his blue eyes shining bright as he stared into his soul.

“We have to try.”

*****

Alex and Luca both got seats in MotoGP before Marc and Vale finally made up.

They shook hands, two years after the infamous press conference where Vale had acted like a toddler, and Marc had declared that he was done trying to make peace with Vale.

“I don’t know how you did it, but thank you.” Marc gave Alex a hug, and for the first time in a long time, he seemed relaxed.

“Don’t thank me, thank Luca.”

*

“See, you made up with Marc and the world didn’t end?” Luca gave Vale a playful nudge, and Vale rolled his eyes like the drama queen that he was.

“When were you going to tell me that your soulmate was Alex Marquez?”

Luca froze, he hadn’t expected to have this conversation for a long time, possibly ever, given the way that their families felt about each other.

“When you and Marc started being friends again.”

“It’s not going to happen.”

“Are you really so stubborn that you’d rather die alone than admit that Marc is your soulmate?”

Vale’s silence said it all.

“I’m off to see Alex, don’t expect me back tonight.”

And with that Luca left Vale sitting alone, contemplating life’s big questions.

*

Marc had been chased out of their motorhome by Alex, and he wandered down the paddock, heading nowhere in particular when he saw someone that he wanted to both spend the rest of his life with, and never see again.

Right now, he was torn between saying hi, and running away.

Vale smiled, and Marc’s choice was made.

“Hi.” Marc fidgeted on the spot, the nervous energy spilling out as he tried not to look too happy at Vale’s presence.

“Did you know that Luca and Alex are...”

“Soulmates?” Marc nodded, compressing his lips as he stared at the floor.

“Why didn’t Luca tell me?”

Marc shook his head, Vale wasn’t going to like hearing any of the answers, and from the pain in his voice, he felt bad enough about it already.

“I’m sorry, for everything that happened between us.”

Marc was so taken aback that he didn’t laugh, or make a joke out of it, the shock leaving him frozen to the spot.

“Did you just say that you were sorry?”

“I never expected my soulmate to be better than me, and not just on the race track.”

Vale looked up as a single tear rolled down his cheek, and Marc reached up to wipe it away with his thumb.

“You’re a far better guy than me. I still don’t understand how you can forgive me.”

Marc took a breath, the years of emotions all rushing to the surface, and he felt dizzy at the realisation that his soulmate and his enemy were the same person, just at different times in his life.

“At first I couldn’t, but then I realised that you weren’t a god, you were human like the rest of us.”

“Are you sure you’re human?” Vale smiled, and Marc found himself smiling back.

Marc rolled up his sleeves, showing off the blank inked letters, and the pristine skin.

“It’s decision time, do you want to be my soulmate or my enemy?”

Vale ran his fingers over his name, smiling as Marc let out a soft gasp.

Marc dragged Vale into a passionate kiss, the taste of victory sweeter because he had fought so hard for it.

“I think we should start over.” Vale reached out to hold Marc’s hand, gazing into his warm brown eyes.

“I’m Vale.”

“Marc.”

“Nice to meet you, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
